


Wrap Me Up Safe In Your Arms and Your Stories

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And they took eight pages to do it, Anxious Saihara Shuichi, Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, SaiOu, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sweet, Theyre both neurodivergent, This is really very soft and sweet i promise, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Saihara Shuichi, but they have their ways, i wanted them to cuddle, kaito and shuichi are roommates, kaito is only mentioned in the notes really, no beta we die like men, oumasai, rantaro is only there for one scene, saiouma, they're both bad at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: “I bet you do, have a lot of people interested in you, I mean. In your organization. It’s pretty hard to impress you, though.” Saihara said, feeling a little sorry for the imaginary-rejected-would-be-boyfriends.Ouma stopped talking, giving him an odd look. It wasn’t quite his usual blank-faced expression that meant Saihara caught him off guard. Did he look a little more… smug? Almost? Like Saihara’s comment had made him feel so pleased, even if he was still a bit surprised. Ouma smiled after a moment, dealing the cards out. “Saihara-chan sounds as though he’d like to be one of them.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Wrap Me Up Safe In Your Arms and Your Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge comfort fic! But some necessary CONTENT WARNINGS: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST  
> -dissociating, pretty descriptive, and triggered by Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria.  
> -a few almost panic attacks, but they're very mild  
> -I think that's all the sensitive content but if there's anything else I should add /please/ tell me I want everyone to be safe here. 
> 
> Also! Little Nightmares is mentioned because they play it for a short period. I know it's kind of popular right now (I have terrible brainrot for it) so I just want to reassure you that there aren't any spoilers for either game and almost all the descriptions are vague and contained to the beginning of the first game. Please reflect on talking about it in the same way in the comments. Any game spoilers will be deleted, thanks for being respectful.  
> Finally, just a shoutout to Unseeliekey on here. I've been massively inspired by his fics and that's what spurred by ideas for this one. His content is literally so good, I really rec reading bits SaiOu stuff.

They’d been going out for a few weeks now. Ouma liked to say that he’d been very overt and asked Saihara outright. Waltzed right up to him and asked him out on a date. And that response was really only for the friends he respected deeply, like Amami. Everyone else got a brisk, “Mind your damn business, perhaps.”

What actually happened was really a lot more confusing. For Saihara at least. Ouma flirted with Saihara terribly in that way he could never really tell was a joke or… something more. Saihara just blushed and stammered and almost anytime he actually managed to slip in a line when he was feeling a little more confident, Ouma just went blank-faced and ran away. 

They had been in the library, Saihara trying to help Ouma with his math homework. After getting about halfway through, he agreed to a break. They played a couple of rounds of a card game until Ouma looked a little less frustrated. Ouma had been in the middle of some dumb lie about having millions of suitors all the time when it happened. Saihara couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it was that he was starting to collect these little puzzle pieces of Ouma, and was able to know how to help when something was wrong, at least sometimes. Ouma just looked so pleased with the attention, with this tale he was spinning, and the fact he was winning their game, and Saihara just opened his mouth before he could totally overthink it.

“I bet you do, have a lot of people interested in you, I mean. In your organization. It’s pretty hard to impress you, though.” Saihara said, feeling a little sorry for the imaginary-rejected-would-be-boyfriends.

Ouma stopped talking, giving him an odd look. It wasn’t quite his usual blank-faced expression that meant Saihara caught him off guard. Did he look a little more… smug? Almost? Like Saihara’s comment had made him feel so pleased, even if he was still a bit surprised. Ouma smiled after a moment, dealing the cards out. “Saihara-chan sounds as though he’d like to be one of them.”

Saihara couldn’t help flushing at the sentence and he wanted to hide his face (or perhaps bash it into the table), not sure why he’d spoken at all. What was he supposed to say to that? He couldn’t just agree, right? But also… he didn’t want to outright deny it.

He managed some garbled, flustered noises, smothered by his hands. They were kidding, right? They were both just… joking? Sometimes, he thought he didn’t feel that way about Ouma at all. That the flirtatious jokes just stopped his heart because Saihara had the unfortunate affliction of being just a little in love with everyone he met and also because it was massively embarrassing. But then, but then, but then Ouma would grin at him, out of breath after running around the entire room for who knew what reason, seeking out Saihara specifically…. Or Ouma would greet him when he came into a room by barrelling into him full speed and it was frightening and made his heart race and Ouma was always so warm and… sometimes he’d lie awake at night, on those days when cases whirled around in his head and he couldn’t figure out  _ what was he missing  _ and he thought about what it’d be like to hold Ouma and be told silly stories until he didn’t have room to obsess over his responsibilities anymore. 

“What if I did?” Did Saihara actually say that? No way, no way, no way. He couldn’t look away from where he was staring at a book on the far shelf to the right. It had a dark cover and gold embossed title across the spine and for some reason, he couldn’t read the words at all. His nails were digging into the table and Ouma wasn’t responding or laughing or leaving and he wondered what the other boy looked like right now if he was angry or shocked or offended or about to laugh at Saihara for being so so so stupid, but Saihara couldn’t look at him.

He heard the scrape of something, could kind of see the movement of what looked like Ouma sorting his cards from his peripheral. “Well, I suppose… Saihara-chan might get a chance. Just because he’s not totally worthless and so good at following orders when I ask him for things. Hey, hey, hey, hey! Is that what I’d have to do to get you to join my organization, Saihara-chan? Wow! I didn’t think you were the type that I’d have to use my body for, y’know. It’s always the quiet ones that surprise y-”

“No! I-I-I-” Saihara stammered, knocking the table when he tried to grip it to stabilize himself. It seemed to startle Ouma. “I, I’m sorry. Uh, no. I won’t join your organization. And I’m not after… that.”

Ouma shrugged, staring at him from over his cards very seriously. “So what do you want Saihara-chan?”

“What do  _ you  _ want?” Saihara asked, frustrated and a little tired of the attention being on him. This was dangerous territory, feeling less and less like a jest. He felt bare and open like Ouma was starting to see parts of him he wasn’t ready to reveal. 

“Hm, I don’t know. Oh! I like sweets! Bring me all the candy you can find, Saihara-chan. Then perhaps you’ll impress me.” Ouma spared him a grin before finally running away. The deck of cards was left with an Ace of hearts turned face up. 

****

After that, Saihara had dragged Akamatasu to a convenience store and they paced around for almost thirty minutes before she finally got some semblance of the story out of him. She laughed and helped him pick out some items they thought Ouma might like. She made him promise to give it to Ouma the next day. Saihara didn’t like the idea of breaking the promise, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt like such a massive idiot, thinking about their conversation the day before made him want to evaporate on the spot. It’d be such an obvious confession after all that. And Ouma had just been kidding, trying to lighten the mood that Saihara had made just a little too serious with his anxiety so…

He compromised by leaving the few packages of candy on Ouma’s desk. He hadn’t promised to tell Ouma it was  _ from him _ or anything like that. So it was fine. 

Ouma brought him coffee the next day. Because of course, he knew immediately. And it just sort of…. Continued from there? Them buying each other different things every day that the other liked. Sometimes they talked about it, other times it was just a normal part of their day. 

Saihara wondered if it meant what he thought that it did. Little warm bursts of… something lived behind his rib cage every morning while he enjoyed his coffee and tried to figure out the meaning of the latest origami figure Ouma had left him. Sometimes there were jokes or riddles written inside them. Sometimes he wasn’t meant to undo them at all. He wasn’t sure why yet. 

It was so very nice. He was terrified of asking and finding out he was wrong. He liked his rituals. He even liked the way Akamatsu teased him about their weird ways of wooing each other. She didn’t get it but he didn’t need her to because she listened and cared and then told him about how things were going for her.

And then Ouma asked to hold his hand and Saihara lit on fire and offered his pinky and Ouma laughed so fondly, so genuinely in a way Saihara had only heard twice. Even though he’d laughed, he held out his own pinky so seriously for Saihara to take. They held pinkies and walked down the halls of the school talking about absolutely nothing at all because they were walking so closely together to keep their fingers linked and somehow that small point of contact meant absolutely everything to Saihara. It had been so nice, being linked in such an innocent way, subtle enough to not be noticed and taunted by their peers.

For just a moment, anyways.

Because then Amami had seen them and asked and Ouma lied like Ouma always did.

“I asked my beloved on a date! Tell us congratulations, Rantaro-niichan!” Ouma said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet eagerly.

Amami looked very surprised but did manage a sincere, “I’m really happy for you guys!”

Saihara just spluttered, stunned, looking between Amami’s retreating back and Ouma.

Ouma’s expression dropped instantly. “Saihara-chan is making a dumb face.”

“You… you… you never asked me out? When- did I miss-?” Saihara asked, face hot and palms sweaty. He was very glad he only held Ouma’s pinky. 

“Oh,” Ouma said, pulling his hand away from Saihara and crossing his arms. “I didn’t think I needed to.”

“So then we are… I was thinking but we never really said and… I didn’t want to ask and scare… scare you and-” Saihara rambled, not sure what he was feeling. He still didn’t feel like he had an answer. 

“Do you want to be?” Ouma said, exhaling. He looked disinterested, picking at a charm on one of his bracelets. For once, Saihara thought maybe Ouma was just as scared as he was.

“Be what, exactly?” Saihara had to clarify. He had to. He was pretty sure he couldn’t physically handle the uncertainty any longer. At least… not in this area.

Ouma shot him a look, something trying at annoyed but mostly just looking actually nervous. “Asked out?”

“If… If…” Saihara took a deep breath, trying to convince himself this was actually happening. Everything was okay. He felt like his heart was going to explode, he could feel it in his throat. “If it’s… you? Yeah.”

“Well, glad we cleared that up, then. Where does my beloved want to go?” Ouma asked, suddenly in much higher spirits as he took off skipping down the hall. But when Saihara fell behind, he slowed down, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ouma hadn’t lost him.

****

Their first two dates are awkward and silly and the most fun Saihara had ever had.

Ouma begged to go rollerskating for like a week, so Saihara bought them tickets for a rink. They skated for an hour, Ouma wobbly on his skates and eyeing the walls but insisting on skating in the center with Saihara. They were going way too slow and others kept having to swerve around them. Finally, Ouma ended up toppling over with a cut-off yelp and finally admitted that he didn’t know how to roller skate at all. They took a break so Ouma could rest and for snacks. They played 20 questions and Ouma lied about every single one of his responses. Saihara learned things about him anyways, the way he pretended to eat all his Skittles (except the bitter green ones) but he slipped the red ones into his sleeves when he thought Saihara didn’t notice. So Ouma didn’t like strawberries but wanted people to think he did, huh? And Saihara at least was able to pick up on some of Ouma’s lies. And Ouma was so bright and happy and made him laugh and Saihara was really really happy and so nervous. 

On the second date, they went to a zoo. Ouma was in top form for that, dressed up in a sparkly silver skirt and a turtleneck crop-top. The whole date Ouma spouted random facts about some of the animals. Some of them were verbatim what the signs said and others made Ouma’s eyes light up while he was talking. Some of the facts Saihara actually thought might be true. They held hands the entire time except when Ouma pressed his face against the glass of the shark tanks. And when they passed the house for bugs, Ouma’s face went ashen and he just clamped his hand tightly around Saihara’s while he dragged him to the gift shop instead. They went home with a stuffed snake that Ouma wrapped around his neck like a scarf and a bat for Saihara. When Saihara laid awake that night unable to sleep, he stared at the bat’s little sewn-on smile and couldn’t fight the fond look on his own face.

****

“Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,” Ouma whined, shaking Saihara by the elbow.

Saihara tapped one of his hands with the controller, a small, fond smile on his face, “Hold on, let me get it pulled up.”

Ouma huffed, kicking his legs out and flopping against the back of the couch. “You promise you haven’t played this at all, right? I wanna see who is gonna figure out what’s going on first. Competition of two great minds.”

Saihara shook his head, clicking on the game’s black and white icon. “I told you I hadn’t and you’ll see there’s no save files on here yet. Like I’m the one out of the two of us that’s going to cheat, anyways.”

“Saihara-chan!” Ouma whipped his head around to gawk at him with wide eyes. “Ludicrous slander from my boyfriend! I can’t believe this. I, I’m so hurt. The  _ betrayal!  _ You mean you don’t trust me, your loving, honest-to-a-fault boyfriend?” All of this was said with one of the brightest smiles.

For once, Saihara was actually pretty sure Ouma hadn’t cheated by playing ahead at home or something. Maybe it was just a desire to believe in him, or just stupidity but. This would be a very fun night. Even if he did feel a little bad about the fact Ouma had kicked Momota out. Saihara hadn’t been in the room, so he wasn’t sure what had been said, but Momota left looking mildly ill, so it can’t have been anything decent. He’d have to apologize later and clear up any misconceptions.

It was kind of nice to have the apartment with just him and Ouma, though. Even if it was meant to be more of a competitive hang out than a date. Ouma was curled up pretty close to him on the couch and he looked so cute in his obnoxious, oversized t-shirt and high-waisted jeans. 

They didn’t play very long before Ouma demanded food, making him pause the game. Really only enough time for Saihara to  _ just _ start getting used to the bizarre controls and teach them to Ouma as well. Saihara ordered them food and Ouma dramatically fell off the couch in a complaint over the estimated delivery time being 45 minutes. 

“Okay, unpause. If we’re going to be waiting  _ forever _ for food, you might as well keep going.” Ouma stayed on the floor, rearranging himself so he was at least sitting up, his back pressing against Saihara’s feet.

Warmth immediately flooded his whole body, making his face flush. God, that was so stupid. The tiniest point of contact should not have brought him so much unbridled joy. His body was acting like it never got contact ever, which was entirely untrue. Momota was a very touchy-feely person and Akamatsu hugged him almost every time she saw him. Ouma and he didn’t do anything other than very shy hand-holding though... So maybe it was just the fact that it was Ouma?

Either way, it was embarrassing, or at least it was supposed to be. He shouldn’t feel so warm and content and… safe just because he had a little contact with someone he’d barely been dating. It shouldn’t make him so desperately wish Ouma was back up on the couch, leaning on his side or holding him or- No. This was plenty. He shouldn’t be greedy or rush this. Besides, he could barely handle holding Ouma’s hand without combusting. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to even be anxious about it or move away, not when his mind was moving into this rosy, wonderful place in the back of his consciousness.

Ouma glanced back up at him, tilting his head back to get a good look at Saihara. “Hey, did you hear me?”

Saihara shook himself out of his rambling thoughts and nodded, starting the game back up. “Yeah, sorry. What’s that noise?”

There was a chittering sound coming from the game the deeper into the room their character went. Saihara tried looking around but didn’t see anything that could be making the sound. 

“Dunno. Are we going to ignore the obvious, creepy handprints on the fridge? Whoever was here before us clearly had a bad time. Think they were dragged away?”

“That looks like what happened,” Saihara agreed, moving to see if he could explore the drag marks some. “Their hands look about as big as our character’s face-”

“Six,” Ouma piped up.

“What?”

“Oh, the character’s name, it’s Six. What? I didn’t watch anything about this, I just read the game description when you downloaded it! You could’ve done that, dummy.”

“Well, anyways. Do you think there’s anyone else in this world that’s our size, or just us? I mean, surely  _ someone  _ has to be the same size, right? Otherwise, how’d they get their raincoat?”

Ouma didn’t respond, just watched the character on-screen move to open up the fridge. When Saihara started trying to climb up the shelves though, Ouma started flailing, almost knocking the controllers from Saihara’s hands. “Woah, no, nuh uh! Go see what that little guy is!”

“What if it tries to eat us, or something? I think everything here just wants to kill us.” Saihara argued.

Ouma glared, snatching the controllers away. “Privileges revoked, Saihara-chan. I thought you’d do a decent job exploring everything, Mr.  _ Detective, _ but nevermind,” Ouma drove Six further right, crawling into a small hole in the wall. The small mushroom-headed creature squeaked, moving further away. “See! It’s scared of us, you meanie. Look at him warming his hands by the little fire we gave him. He’s adorable.”

Saihara laughed, nudging Ouma’s back a bit, “Try clicking on it.”

Six picked up the creature and both of them gasped.

“Are they breaking its neck?”

“Aww! We’re giving it a hug!”

Ouma once again craned his neck to stare up at him, “You thought we were  _ killing  _ it?”

“Well! I don’t know! The angle was really bad and it’s a horror game, so-” Saihara shrugged, hands held up defensively. 

Ouma snorted, wiggling a little like he was trying to get comfortable, “Can I keep going or do you need a breather for that terrible scare you had?” 

“ _ Listen,”  _ Saihara whined a little dramatically, but Ouma just blinked smugly back up at him. “Yes, you can keep going.”

Saihara was kind of grateful Ouma had taken control for a little bit. It was absolutely pathetic, but the longer he drew comfort from Ouma leaning just  _ enough _ against him, the less he could think. His brain was going all fuzzy and eyelids drooping. If he were playing right now, he’d likely just be falling off the environment or wandering around completely unable to solve the puzzles. He just wanted to press closer to him. Saihara’s limbs were weighed down with heaviness as though he could just collapse right there. Ouma was trying to get past some creepy eye on-screen but Saihara couldn’t really concentrate on the best route to take. It’d be okay. Ouma would figure it out, he was almost better at puzzles than Saihara was. Not that he’d ever say so out loud. It’d take away the fun of the competition. 

Ouma jerked, causing Six to fall into the beam of light and be paralyzed. Ouma let out a loud groan of frustration before turning around while the game reloaded from the last checkpoint. 

“Move your foot, I can’t focus with you poking me in the back,” Ouma complained, mouth pursed in a pout as his elbow shoved at Saihara’s offending foot.

If Ouma had been listening really closely, he probably could have heard the thud of Saihara’s heart plummeting into his stomach. If he’d been looking, he might have seen Saihara’s goosebumps and raised hair from the sudden, violent chill he got at Ouma’s words. Saihara swallowed hard, blinking rapidly, eyes downturned, terrified that Ouma would look at him, please don’t look…. He was fine. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Saihara’s words were way too soft, he should speak up but he couldn’t be anything but small and fragile. Did Ouma notice the way his voice wavered, just slightly? Had he heard what he said at all?

It was like all the happy, bubbly wonderfulness in his stomach had been doused with ice water. Why did he have to get like this just because Ouma asked him to move? He’d been selfish, making Ouma uncomfortable for absolutely no reason.

Ouma settled back against the couch once again now that Saihara’s foot was out of his way, but his shoulders were much tenser. Saihara could see the way they were starting to draw up. Could hear the much louder clicks as Ouma mashed the buttons a little too hard. Was Ouma mad at him? Or just frustrated with the game?

He was probably angry at him, right?

Saihara didn’t realize how he’d been tapping on the end table next to him until Ouma had paused the game and grabbed his hand. The smell of greasy takeout suddenly hit his nose and he realized there was food sitting on the kitchen table in the other room. When had Ouma gotten up?

“You with me, Saihara-chan?” Ouma murmured, thumbs running over the backs of Saihara’s hands. The motion was oddly soothing. He was positive he’d never seen Ouma look so… gently at anyone or anything before.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just… spaced out,” Saihara breathed back. His whole body was shaky, steadied only where Ouma held his hands. They were so much warmer than he was, but the numbness in his chest wouldn’t go away.

Ouma tilted his head, a bright smile breaking over his face, “I see! Didn’t realize you were so bored, you should’ve said something, beloved.”

Saihara’s heart stuttered a little at the pet name, stomach churning. He wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. The whole world felt like it had shifted slightly off-kilter in the time he’d been zoned out.

“Dunno about you, but I’m starved!” Ouma had somehow materialized from the knelt position in front of him holding his hands, to sitting a foot away on the couch. It wasn’t really very far. Close enough for Ouma to easily pass him food, for Saihara to feel the cushion under him move with Ouma’s jostling.

The soup was hot and he barely tasted it going down. It probably burned his tongue, but he didn’t care. It was oddly comforting and solid. Made him feel more real and less floaty as though the liquid in his stomach was grounding him somehow.

“The game is pretty cool. I’m not sure what you missed, but all the better for me! I’m definitely going to beat you, Saihara-chan and I never even needed the advantage,” Ouma paused to stick his tongue out at him before taking a massive bite of his onigiri. It had a cute little face, winking up at Saihara from Ouma’s fist.

Saihara hummed, words jumbled up in his throat and swallowed down with his broth and mushrooms. Ouma didn’t seem to mind him being less chatty, taking up the work of the conversation for both of them.

“Did you notice the way the Nomes run away from you until you hug them? And then they’ll just follow Six to the ends of the universe like a dumb mob of paparazzi. Well, at least until they get stuck and can’t, I guess. I wonder if there’s an achievement if you get all of them. We have to get all of them, okay. I bet if we work really hard we can get every achievement our first run-through, especially with my observational skills. You’re so lucky I’m playing with you, Saihara-chan,” Ouma grinned at him, but his brows were furrowed, the look not meeting his eyes quite right. Saihara ducked his head and watched the way the vegetables in his soup swirled around, disturbed by his spoon. 

“It’s cool that they have a comfort function in the game, right? Horror stuff like this normally doesn’t have anything cute… unless it’s going to break your heart later. Hey, Saihara-chan, did you know that in my organization it's totally mandatory for everyone to have someone to comfort them when they’re sad? You have to know how to keep up good morale in evil organizations, you know. Otherwise, the minions wouldn’t want to follow you and everything would be a total failure. We have people that like a bazillion stuffed animals just stacked all over them or people that just like a good distraction. We probably use just about any means you can think of since we’re so massive.”

Saihara took a deep breath, pretty sure he knew what Ouma was saying. He’d gotten pretty good at reading him, after all. Maybe not as well as Ouma could read him, apparently. 

Why was this so hard to say?

He held out his hand instead, breath stuttering and rattling in his lungs. Saihara still couldn’t look at him. Ouma slowly reached out his own hand and when Saihara didn’t protest, he linked their fingers. 

Ouma kept chattering for a little while, and even though Saihara couldn’t really focus on any of it, his voice was really nice to listen to. Their food was almost gone before Ouma tried again, a little more direct this time. “Do you want me to move closer? It’s super chilly in here.”

Saihara nodded hurriedly, watching the way Ouma’s blank look turned brighter, genuinely pleased. Ouma sidled up against his chest, curled up in his arms. The weight of him eased the pressure that had been building up under his ribcage the whole time, like a tight knot unfurling and dissipating. The warmth from before returned tenfold like he was standing in front of a hot oven. Saihara was pretty sure he’d never felt so relaxed in his whole life.

“If my stories are like, super dull, Shumai should tell me to shut up,” Ouma sighed, tapping a rhythm into Saihara’s wrist.

“I like listening to you… talk,” Saihara said, words slow but finally coming back to him. “Might… uh, fall asleep, though. I’m sorry.”

Ouma laughed, the vibrations radiating between Saihara’s bones and making the bubbles of drowsy gratitude expand further under his skin. 

“One time, I pulled off the greatest heist the world has never heard of. Which is a total shame because it was, like, the coolest thing ever. You are only being given permission to know about it since I’m pretty sure you won’t remember any of what I’m saying, but back before we’d taken over any countries, my organization mostly focused on stealing, which I’m sure doesn’t surprise you at all. But I bet you didn’t know that the King of Na gold seal is no longer in  _ Fukuoka  _ Prefecture at all, even though you can still see it in the museum-”

Saihara’s eyes drifted shut, letting Ouma’s words carry him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Momota-kun? Could we talk, uh, for a minute?"  
> Momota didn't stop folding his clothes but gave Saihara a hum to let him know he was listening.  
> "Sorry, it's just I don't know what Ouma-kun said to you and I just wanted to clear up... any confusion? You, you don't have to, you know, leave when we're here? We're not... um, doing? Anything like /that/, so-" Saihara said in a rush, stumbling over his words and face bright red.  
> "EW, gross, stop stop stop stop stop, no. No," Kaito waved his hands rapidly, dropping the shirt in a rumpled heap back into the basket. "Don't put thoughts like that in my brain, Shuichi! No, I'm sorry if you thought that's... no. It's stupid, okay? I'm just like... really scared of supernatural stuff. So when he was bragging about beating you in your weird horror game competition I just... It's not you guys, okay? Ouma would never scare me off so easy, I wouldn't believe any dumb thing he'd say about you guys, promise."  
> "Oh, uh... Okay, then. Nevermind," Saihara was just going to go bury himself outside and never be seen again.  
> ****  
> I really hope you liked this and that everyone was decently in character! Anyways, have a lovely day, everyone <3 Please feel free to leave a comment if it's not too much trouble. They really make my day!


End file.
